The present invention relates to tube connectors for connecting tubes to each other or to other objects. The invention also relates to modular units and to modular shelving sytems including such tube connectors.
A wide variety of different types of tube connectors have been developed and are available for connecting tubes to each other or to other objects, such as plates. Examples of such known tube connectors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,645,509, 3,620,558, 4,090,798, 4,574,552, 4,787,319, 4,859,109, 4,934,858, 4,958,953 and 5,102,254.
The invention of the present application is directed to a novel tube connector particularly useful as a modular unit for a modular shelving system to enable shelving systems of various configurations to be assembled in a simple and convenient manner as desired using only an Allen key.